1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustable key assembly for a saxophone, and more particularly to the key assembly having a key finger button adjustably attached to one end of a body of the key assembly such that the player of the instrument is able to adjust the position of the key finger button to allow the player to play the instrument with the player's fingers at the most comfortable stretching positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When playing wind instruments, the player normally has to position his/her fingers on the key finger buttons to control movement of the keys, which generates various sounds as the keys are moved and wind flows through the holes in the body of the wind instruments.
It is well known in the art that finger lengths of the players differ dramatically when compared with one another so that some of the instrument players have to adjust their finger stretching amplitude to cope with the positions of the key finger buttons, which are fixed on the body of the wind instrument. Therefore, as a result of adapting to the positions of the key finger buttons, some players have to perform on the stage with awkward finger stretching angles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved key assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.